Reunion
by Isaya831
Summary: Seto had a best friend at the orphanage. But six years later when she transfers to his school he doesn't recognize her, she vows to make him remember and, with help form Noah and Mokuba, chaos insues.
1. Seto & Mokuba

**Chapter 1 Seto & Mokuba**

"Talk"

"YELLING"

singing

_Something on radio or TV etc._

They walked through the gates and watched their last relatives drive away. Seto sighed. He'd never known his father's relatives, and his mother's side of the family had just made it clear how much they loved the nephews by dumping the two in the orphanage.

None of the other kids said anything. None of them seemed too interested. It hurt. The two by the gate had lost their father only a month ago. Didn't they care? They knew what it was like right? They should care.

No one seemed to pay any attention to Seto and Mokuba. Seto looked down at his little brother. He was lucky. He was too young to understand what was going on. It didn't hurt nearly as bad for him. He hadn't known there father for that long. He'd never met there mother. It didn't hurt that much for him. He was lucky.

An elderly man escorted them into there new home. Seto didn't understand much about orphanages but he knew that's where people with no families went to wait for new families…** if** they got new families.

The man took them into a room with what must have been at least ten beds. "This is where you two will sleep…" He led them to the back yard "This is the playground…" Seto thought that was stupid, it looked like a dirty yard with a few toys kicking around. He didn't bother listening to the rest of the tour. The man was stating the obvious. He knew what a kitchen was.

He wasn't to found of it. But it looked like it was his and Mokuba's new home. Seto fell asleep that night dreaming that his father returned and took him and Mokuba away from the horrible place. The horrible orphanage.

OOOOO

Seto walked out into the 'playground'. There was no large reaction as there had been on his first few days there. He and Mokuba had been at the orphanage for several months now.

Most of the attention was directed towards a girl Seto didn't recognize. She had blond hair skin that was almost white and the palest blue eyes. Seto figured she was new.

He remembered how he hated when everyone ignored him when he'd arrived. He walked up to her and smiled "I'm Seto! What's you're name?" The girl looked at him for a second, as if looking through him, then looked away.

"Don't bother her," One of the other orphans, Aiaka, whispered to him "That's Oceana, she doesn't talk to anyone"

That took Seto by surprise "How do you know her name then?"

Aiaka looked at him like he was weird "She's been here for almost a year. She's so creepy though. She locks herself up in the attic for the longest periods of time and rarely comes outside unless it's raining."

Seto thought that was a little strange. But Aiaka liked to stretch things, the girl couldn't be that different.

OOOOO

Mokuba stared out the window sadly. He wanted to go out side but it was down pouring. Seto didn't let him outside in a downpour.

He let out a loud sigh. Seto looked over at him "Something wrong Mokuba?"

"Se-to!" Mokuba had learned that stretching his brother's name like that could normally get whatever result he wanted "I want to go out! Ple-ase?"

Seto scowled, something he rarely did "No. I told you you'll catch a cold if you play outside in the…" Mokuba couldn't figure out right away why his big brother had trailed of like that "…rain…"

Then Mokuba saw what his brother was looking at. Out in the storm, looking up at the clouds that were shedding the droplets of water falling to earth, was what appeared to be a ghost. A female ghost with flowing blond hair.

Mokuba turned to ask his big brother about her, but Seto wasn't there "Seto?"

**Author's note: Yeah, yeah. I know, it's a lame first chapter. I'm working on three fan fics at once so I don't loose any of my ideas and it may be affecting my work. Anyway, I promise the next chapter has more than one semi interesting point.**


	2. Oceana, soul in ice

**Chapter 2 Oceana, soul in ice**

Oceana stared up at the clouds. It was like they were crying. Yes. The clouds were crying. She'd decided that the clouds cried when bad things happened near by, just like they'd cried that night.

The clouds cried more. It seemed so said. Oceana began to sing Is anybody listening? Is anyone there she dragged out the last word, had a boy come out to watch the clouds cry too? Can nobody here me? yes a boy had come out It really isn't fair! he seemed familiar, but what did it matter, the world had people who came and went…just like she had… I'm all alone, in a dark world She recognized the boy now, he'd been the one who tried to talk to her the other day Is anybody Listening? Is anyone there? She dragged out the last word of both lines, ending the first one high and the second one low.

"You'll catch a cold." That took Oceana by surprise. The boy was talking to her again. She looked at him. Who tried to talk to **her** twice?

The boy shifted uncomfortably. Boys did that a lot when they tried to talk to her. She thought nothing of it and went on singing her song. --I lay down, and I can't move-- The clouds were still crying --Darkness pins me to the floor--

the boy spoke up again "I'm-"

"SETO!"

This startled the girl into looking at the door. There was a little boy standing there looking on the verge of tears "SETO! IF I CAN'T GO OUT SIDE HOW CAN YOU?"

The little boy ran up to the older one, who pushed him back to the door. "Mokuba I don't want you to get sick! Get back inside!" Oceana watched the two go back into the

building. "Brothers…" she looked up at the clouds again --How long have I been here? Feels like my life's been spent here…--

OOOOO

"It's not fair Seto! If I can't go outside then how come-" Seto wasn't listening to Mokuba. Aiaka had said that girl's name was Oceana, she hadn't been lying when she said the blond was weird… Didn't she get sick out in the rain? He knew some people were less likely to catch colds but the current storm could almost be considered to be a hurricane!

--Can anyone hear me?-- He could still hear her signing, she had such a pretty voice… --But no body's near me… I'm all alone-- why did she sing such a sad song?

"Se-to!" Mokuba was tugging his sleeve. "Yes?" "I'm cold, and wet!"

Seto shook his head and brought his little brother inside. "I told you not to go out in the rain!"

**Author's note: "…" right… well… that was a short chapter… Sorry bout that, it has to do with the whole chapter naming thing… The next one will… um… should be longer. Sorry! Any way, what'd you think? Oceana seems like a really depressed person, but she's supposed to for the story line.**


	3. Shattered ice

**Chapter 3 shattered ice**

Oceana looked out the window from her perch up in the attic. From her point of view she could make out what the adults had called 'the playground'. She could see all the children outside, playing in the mud from the rain the previous day.

She could see Aiaka, Miro, Natsumi… She could see everyone… except the two boys. Oceana pressed her face up against the window. She couldn't see the two brothers who'd come out the other day. For the first time since the accident she wanted to see someone. She wanted to see them!

At first she tried to ignore it. She'd learned that nothing good comes from getting close to people, but her desire to see the two overpowered her better judgment.

Oceana had been in the orphanage for almost a year, but she didn't know her way around. Probably a result of her time spent in the attic. It took her more time than she'd thought it would take for her to find the two.

The brothers were in there over crowded bed room. The older of the two was in one bed coughing, the younger was sitting in another bed watching his brother. He didn't notice Oceana enter.

Oceana stood by the door and stared at the two. The older one had caught a cold trying to get her to come inside. It was his fault for coming out while the clouds were crying.

"Big brother…?" Oceana just watched. The little one was very worried about the older one. There were other siblings at the orphanage but they just fought one another, these two loved each other. It was so sweet. It seemed just like what things were like when Crystal was alive.

The older of the two coughed and opened his eyes. He was facing the wrong way to see his younger brother, instead his gaze looked with Oceana's. His ocean blue eyes stared in to her pale blue eyes. It was then that Mokuba noticed that Oceana had entered the room.

"You're… that girl who was out in the rain!" Oceana stared at the littler one for a moment, the boy started to look nervous. Oceana nodded.

Seto held his hand out from his bed "Oceana I-" he coughed "I'm Seto…" Oceana looked at his hand for a minute. He and his brother clearly loved each other more than most siblings did, just like Crystal…

Seto figured she wouldn't take his hand. He was sick and either way she seemed a little… different. So he was surprised when she suddenly took it "I am Oceana Connors. Nice to meet you Seto."

Seto smiled he started to say something but was thrown into a rough coughing fit. "You should sleep. Some people don't do that well in bad weather." Oceana smiled at Seto and left the room.

Seto smiled back and watched her exit with an unearthly grace.

OOOO

"STOP!" Seto stood in front of Mokuba, guarding him from Itachi, the new bully who'd arrived at the orphanage while he was still sick. It was only his first day out of bead but nothing would stop him from standing up for the last of his family.

Itachi took one look at him and laughed "You're that sick kid right? Man, what a joke!" Seto knew it wasn't a good idea to pick a fight with a kid two feet taller than him and at least five years older, especially because he hadn't completely recovered from his fever yet, but he wanted to defend his brother

Itachi laughed again and shoved Seto into Mokuba. "LEAVE THEM ALONE!" everyone looked around trying to find the source of the unfamiliar voice.

"WHA-?"

Everyone looked at what Aiaka had pointed too. An infuriated looking Oceana was making her way towards Itachi. "Leave them alone… or answer to me!" The other kids were amazed. Oceana never talked, let alone threatened. They'd never seen her mad either, just depressed.

Itachi collapsed in hysteric laughter "You're… gonna get… me?" he managed to say between laughing "What could… you… do to… me?" He stood back up still laughing a little and grabbed Oceana by the collar of her shirt. She did nothing to resist, simply let him pull her up close.

Seto watched horrified. He let out a cough as Itachi pulled her closer. She would be crushed! He'd destroy her! She'd be mashed up, and ground into little pieces and… kick him in the groin? Yes, Oceana had just chosen to kick Itachi in one of his most sensitive places.

Everyone let out a gasp as the toughest kid at the orphanage went down. There was a thud as he hit the ground, cringing in pain.

Oceana ran over to help Seto and Mokuba (who she had managed to learn the name of) up. "Are you okay?"

Seto nodded "Why did you… you could have been…"

Oceana just smiled and turned to walk away. Before she entered the building she looked back "'Cuzz you're nice." She looked up at the rain clouds collecting in the sky "Just like… Crystal…" She went inside, leaving the other children to wonder what had happened.

**Author's note: Yes. I am well aware of the fact that these chapters are short. This way I can finish them quicker! **

**Now, what was I gonna say? Here: 1) If you want to know who Crystal is, read the next chapter. 2) Oceana's name is pronounced Oh-sea-ah-nuh. 3) There wont be a flash forward 'till Kaiba's adopted, don't ask when that happens.**


	4. Crystal

**Chapter 4 Crystal**

Oceana stood by the window in the attic watching the other children shuffle uncomfortably. "Sillies!" She plopped down on a dusty chair and picked up her stuffed animal (a cat), Crissy, she looked down at it "They're surprised aren't they? No one expects **me** to stick out!" Oceana hadn't really talked much to anyone the way she just had with Itachi since before the incident. She hadn't talked to Crissy since that time either, and was a little surprised that she was.

Oceana knew very well that the cat was an inanimate object and wouldn't respond. She looked back out the window "And that Itachi boy, who does he think he is? Just because he's big doesn't mean he can pull something like that! Bully!"

She blinked "Hey… Seto… he's not there anymore…" She looked up at the spider infested ceiling. Spider had once scared the crap out of her, she didn't mind them now, now she **loved **them. "Maybe he finally got enough sense to stay in bed 'cuzz he's still sick…"

"Sorry." Oceana jumped having not noticed anyone enter the room "Not enough sense for that yet." She turned around to see Seto grinning at her "You shouldn't talk to your toys like that you know."

Oceana laughed. **Laughed**! She hadn't done that in far too long. "Seto!" the boy kept grinning. "What are you doing here? Most kids think it's haunted. No, never mind. You're not **that** stupid. Magic and ghosts are just myths!" Seto had to force his smile now to keep from showing that he'd been trying not to accept that reality for quite some time. Oceana caught it anyway and laughed again.

Seto stopped trying to hide his disappointment and kicked at some dust "I wanted to ride a dragon!"

Oceana just shook her head "You're really great Seto (if not a little naïve) I haven't felt happy in so long… Not since…" Oceana's eyes watered and she averted her gaze, choosing to stare out the ground "not since Crystal…"

"Who **is** Crystal?"

Seto had only asked out of curiosity, the reaction was greater than he expected. Oceana let out a wail of despair and buried her now tear drenched face in to Seto's shoulder. "It's not fair! How could she leave me? HOW?"

"You're mother…? Or…" Seto was at a loss now. He had no idea what was upsetting his new friend. Oceana sobbed as rain started falling on the roof of the orphanage. Seto took note that the rain was louder in the attic than downstairs.

"Oceana… who's Crystal?" Oceana was quite for a minute (minus the sobbing) if she'd heard him she was showing know sign of it. It hurt Seto to see **anyone** like that. Finally…

"Crystal… my sister…" Oceana held tightly to Seto. He felt a little sick at that thought. Had Crystal abandon Oceana? NO wonder she'd been so gloomy when he first saw her. He didn't know what he'd do with out Mokuba… Was Crystal older… or was Oceana older?

"Why did she-" Oceana started talking as if Seto actually had been silent "My parents died in a car accident… They flew of a cliff… I saw it… I SAW IT! And Crystal… Oh Crystal… she was already out of college… She said she'd take care of me but… but…"

"She didn't, did she?" Oceana shook her head vigorously "That night there was a jail break… Crystal was one of those justice people. She stood in the way of one of the criminals… They shot her…"

Seto didn't know what to say. Oceana had clearly loved Crystal. To loose someone like that…

**Author's note: SORRY! I planed on making this chapter longer but there's nothing of real interest for about half a year so… that's all in this chapter… sorry. What did you think? It's kind of sad but now you know why Oceana was so depressed when Seto first saw her.**

**A little background info on Ocean's origan goes like this. When I was about eight years old I made up a sailor moon character, she had no name, no personality, and no background. She was drawn on a piece of papertowel I'd taped to a chuck of cardboard. Slowly she developed a background, personality, stopped being related to sailor moon, and was named Senna, this has been her name to this very day **(you're probably wonder how this has anything to do with Oceana, just wait a sec)** She appears in almost every story I write.**

**When I did a different fanfic that I probably wont post on this site called 'Double Darkness' there was a character named Senna in that story, but she didn't have all of the original Senna's qualities. I took all the things about the original Senna that the new Senna didn't have, Singing talent, background and so on, and made Oceana, the only difference between Oceana and the original Senna is that the original Senna can use magic and her sister wasn't killed by a jail break person, she was killed by a villain from Zelda. And Oceana's a blond with blue eyes but Senna's a burnet with (guess what) silver eyes.**

**Anyway… Congratulations to prettycaty for being the first one to review this fanfic.**

**( OO; this note was way longer than I wanted it to be…)**


	5. Gozaburo

**Chapter 5 Gozaburo**

Seto strolled through the mall. For the most part life in the orphanage meant isolation from the rest of the world. The grown ups had given them all a bit of money and taken them to get presents for their friends or family for Christmas.

He'd already picked out a board game for Mokuba (who he'd seen getting him a new chess set) But he had one more thing to get, a present for Oceana. He didn't know if she celebrated the holiday or not but he wanted to get something for her. He knew she loved stuffed cats but he didn't think he had enough money left for one of those.

In the end he just took a random guess at what to get her.

OOOOO

Seto and Mokuba burst out of there rooms. In orphanage one can't expect many presents for Christmas but the holiday itself cheered them up.

They could here whispering in the room where the 'Christmas tree' was (it was more like a plain old tree made of paper). When they came in they saw the cause. Oceana was among the other kids. Oceana acted normal around the two brothers, but near anyone else she was usually quite. It was odd for her to be out like that.

"HI SETO! HI MOKUBA!" Everyone took a step back except for the brothers. Oceana smiled and ran up to them "Merry Christmas!" She handed Mokuba and Seto each a present. Mokuba had gotten a pocket game.

Seto smiled "I'll open it later" If that offended Oceana she didn't let it show.

Seto looked at his present. Oceana had clearly bought her own rapping. The ones they'd been offered were dull and plain. The one on his and Mokuba's presents was bright green with white snowmen and red Santa's. The label read To Setuku, From Oceana Seto grinned. Setuku was a nickname Oceana had developed for him, she said his name wasn't 'cute enough'.

"Hn?" He looked up. Oceana had opened his present for her. "A ribbon!" Seto got up closer to her "Yeah!" he snatched it out of her hands "For your hair" He tied her hair up in a bow quicker than he knew he could.

Oceana giggled. It was a pale blue ribbon the exact same color as her eyes. "Thank you Setuku!" She kissed him on the cheek. She couldn't wait till he decided to open her present.

OOOOO

Oceana watched from one of the trees in the orphanage as the other kids played with the few things they'd gotten for Christmas. Mokuba and Seto were walking by, ready, aim, FIRE!

Seto let out a surprised yelp as Oceana leapt on him. "You should pay more attention to your surroundings!" was what Oceana said. Mokuba giggled a little.

"OCEANA GET OF ME!" The girl giggled and climbed off of him.

"Hey Seto, they say if a boy and a girl are really good friends they always love each other. Do you love me?"

Seto turned scarlet "I-I don't know!" Mokuba watched in fascination. None of the other kids seemed to notice

"If you do," She got her face up really close so that there noses were touching "than can I be the first person you kiss?"

Seto's face turned another shade of red. "S-sure!" Oceana grinned "Thank you Seto!"

She ran off. Seto watched her go. He intended to keep that promise

**A year and a half later**

Seto woke up early that morning. He didn't know why. He had a bad feeling about that day. Like something horrible would happen that would change his life forever. Mokuba was up to.

They could hear talking going on outside. Always to curious for his own good Seto poked his head out the door. There was no one. He walked out and around the corner, right into a strange man in a business suit.

Seto's sleepy mind slowly registered what he was seeing. It was the owner of one of the major war companies. The chess player who'd announced on TV that he would be donating winnings from a chess tournament to the orphanage. It was Gozaburo

(A/N Don't care if I spelled it wrong, deal with it)

"Hello little boy" He smiled at Seto "I'm here to help so that these people can feed you and buy you clothes and-"

"I'm ten, I'm smart enough to know why you're here" The adults who worked there gasped

One looked at Gozaburo "He's normally better…"

Gozaburo chuckled "Think you're a smart tyke do you?"

Mokuba came around right then rubbing his eyes "Big brother?"

Seto smirked at Gosaburo "I do think I'm smart, smarter than you!" Seto didn't usually act that way. Normally he was nice. He had a plan in motion though.

Gozaburo glared at him "You think you're smarter than me? You think you can out do me at something?"

Seto glared at him "Anything you can do I can do better!" He'd heard that from Oceana a lot. On that topic she'd stopped hanging out in the attic. Back to the story.

Gozaburo laughed "You've got spunk kid, I'll give you that!" Seto didn't know if that was good or bad "Tell you what squirt-"

"Seto!"

"Seto, if you think you're smarter than me, why don't you prove it? I need an heir for my company, prove you can out do me, I'll adopt you and you're brother"

Seto nodded "And my friend to!"

Coincidentally, Oceana came up right then and got the gist of what was happening "I'm not living with **him**!" She jabbed her finger at Gozaburo. If the man was offended he showed no signs of it.

Gozaburo turned back to Seto "Name your game, kid"

"Chess." Gozaburo found it a little amusing that the boy thought he could out do him in chess but accepted anyways.

Forty minutes later he sat on the edge of the seat he'd been giving trying to figure out how a ten year old had beaten him.

Oceana watched him fill out the adoption papers. "Seto I didn't know your last name was-"

"His last name," Gozaburo cut in "Is Kaiba."

With that he took the two boys out of the orphanage. Seto looked back sadly as he left his best friend, Oceana, behind. He shuffled around in his bag to make sure he'd packed everything.

OOOOO

**Author's note: Okay, I got a little lazy at the end. I have no intention of righting out a whole chess game and I'm pretty sure I got everything important written down.**


	6. School

Finally! It took for EVER but I finally made it to the present! Any way, enjoy! Also, now that it's present time Kaiba is Kaiba again, there won't be too much referring to him as Seto.

**Chapter 6 School**

Seto Kaiba coughed as he got in his private jet. Mokuba looked at him a little concerned. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Kaiba scoffed "I'm just fine!"

Mokuba shook his head and boarded. The two of them had been on KC business in America and had been planning on returning in time to be there on the first day of school. Unfortunately they hadn't been kidding when they said it rained often in Seattle and while his brother was tougher than he needed to be he got sick in bad weather rather easily. It had been two weeks since they were supposed to leave since Seto had been in bed with the flu.

Kaiba sat down and flipped open his laptop. Mokuba rolled his eyes "Se-to! Do you **have** to work now?" Kaiba chose to ignore his younger brother. Mokuba sighed. His big brother was probably trying to catch up on the work he'd missed out on…

So they spent four hours in silence. Mokuba playing a video game while Kaiba worked on his laptop.

Mokuba kept trying to get Kaiba to try and rest a little every time he coughed, Kaiba just went on working anyway.

By the time they landed in Domino Mokuba was rather annoyed with his older brother's stubbornness. He had just gotten over the flu, he should have been resting.

There limo was waiting out by the entrance to the airport. They entered it and it started to take them to there mansion. Once again the time was spent with Mokuba playing a video game and trying to talk Kaiba into not working during the ride.

When the two arrived at the mansion Mokuba was annoyed once more by his brother's stubbornness in insisting on working. Kaiba turned on the computer in his room and went back to work on a report about KC's status in America.

"Hi!" The first time that had ever happened it had startled Kaiba out of his seat, this time he saw it as an annoyance.

"Noah go away." On his computer was a digital image of Seto Kaiba's step brother, Noah.

Noah scoffed "That's mean! I've been bored; I thought you and Mokuba would check up on me more often! I wait two weeks for you guys and you shoo me away!"

Kaiba rolled his eyes "MOKUBA, GO PLAY WITH NOAH!" Noah clicked off Kaiba's screen. Kaiba sighed. Noah was his half brother who'd been digitized shortly before he was adopted. He **had** been part of a super computer in an under water base, but when the base was destroyed Noah had quickly sent himself to the KC network, he was now in all the KC computers, including the ones Kaiba kept at home. It wasn't **all** bad. Noah had saved all kinds of data, including the data that was almost lost in the grand prix tournament when his rivaling business had entered and programmed a virus that ate up over half his data.

At about nine Kaiba finished his report. He was about to get to work writing down what he needed to do with his latest duel disk system when Noah popped up again. "Bed time"

"WHAT?!"

Noah laughed at his step brother "Mokuba says. Now get ready for bed, you have school tomorrow right? Sick boys shouldn't be up that late when they have school the next day!"

Kaiba didn't bother arguing. The last time he had Noah had deleted his files and killed the power in the house. God he hated having a virtual brother.

Kaiba quickly changed into his pajamas, turned of the computer and lights, and crawled into bed. He would have liked to finish his work but laying down felt good.

From his little digital corner of what could possibly be considered the world, Noah sat in a chair he'd created. Wondering what on earth he'd done to deserve such a stubborn step brother as Seto Kaiba.

OOOOO

The next morning Kaiba stood outside the school. It'd been almost the entire summer break and the first two weeks after that he'd been gone. Though he would never admit it he missed Yugi and his gang. IT was fun to pick on Joey and watch the friends enjoy each others presence, and even if he lost it was fun to duel someone as challenging as Yugi.

Knowing Yugi, he'd probably added at least twenty new friends to his gang over the summer. The shrimp was skilled at more than just cards, he could draw in anybody within a five mile radius to hang out with him. Kaiba, who was more of a loner, could never understand how Yugi did that.

Upon arriving in his new home room he saw that Yugi's gang were his only constant class mates. He couldn't recognize over half the faces, which could only mean that there had been a lot of new students.

One in particular was talking with Tea. She was a girl with long pale bond hair and nearly white skin. She had the palest blue eyes he'd ever seen and a ribbon tied into a bow in her hair that was the exact same shade.

Kaiba took a seat at what was apparently his desk. The girl was probably just another one of Yugi's occult freak friends who believed in all that magic nonsense about pharaohs.

"Kaiba!" The teen CEO let out a soft moan. It was fun to duel Yugi, talking with him was not quite as enjoyable. Yugi ran up to Kaiba's desk "Where were you?"

"Yeah," Joey butted in "You do know that school started two weeks ago right?"

Kaiba ignored Joey and looked at Yugi "Where I was is none of you're business."

Yugi looked a little crushed. Tea, Tristan, and the newest addition to the gang walked up. Kaiba noticed Tea was listening to something on an ipod. She noticed him looking at it "It's hers," she pointed to the new girl "Wanna hear it?" she pulled the headphones off "It's one of 'Ocean Soul's songs." Kaiba couldn't care less. 'Ocean Soul' was a popular band. It had been around for a coupe years but up till recently not many people had listened to it.

"I couldn't care less if-" Tea plopped the head phones onto him. --_Is anybody listening? Is anyone there?_-- He took the headphones off and flung them at Tea. Then he tossed a dictionary at her to. "Do me a favor and look up the word 'no' in the dictionary." Tea said something to Tristan and the two went back to their seats in the corner of the room.

Yugi coughed nervously "Kaiba… this is our new friend," he pushed the new girl a little closer to Kaiba "Oceana, she's the singer for that band you know. Isn't that neat?"

"Lovely." Kaiba didn't even look at the girl. Why would he care if they had a new friend?

Yugi seemed to give up and pulled Joey back to his seat where he wouldn't try to attack Kaiba. It was a rather common occurrence that Joey would attempt to do so. Oceana stayed near Kaiba

"Hi." She sat down **on** his desk. Kaiba decided that she was trying to annoy him "Remember me?"

Kaiba made a face "Uh… lets see. Oh, yeah! You're the girl I met half a minute ago! Wow, that was hard!"

Oceana scowled "I'll take that as a 'no'"

"Smart girl"

Oceana sighed "You're such a meany! I can't believe you!" Kaiba rolled his eyes. There were a million people he walked by in the street who were offended when he didn't know them. Why should this girl be any different.

The teacher entered right then. Oceana got up and went back to her seat. Kaiba couldn't help but notice how often she kept looking at him.

**Author's Note: Aw. Poor Oceana, Kaiba forgot her! Anyway, the whole thing about her being a signer and all is kind of mildly necessary for the story. And the whole thing about Kaiba getting sick in bad weather easily, also necessary (so she'd kinda get to know him early on).**

**And for anyone who couldn't figure it out, KC is short for Kaiba corp. I might put I2 for Industrial illusions is I ever feel like putting that in the fan fic.**


	7. First Kiss

**Chapter 7 Forgotten**

Oceana sighed. She couldn't finish her math homework before school got out for sure, but that wasn't what upset her. She lanced over at her old friend Seto. Either he was being stubborn-something she wouldn't put past him-or he really had forgotten her. Maybe she should have gone and gotten adopted with the two brothers.

Two brothers? That was it! There were two Kaiba brothers! One didn't remember her, but maybe the other did.

OOOOO

As soon as lunch break started she flipped up her laptop. She had no idea how to contact Mokuba but it was worth a shot. Not seeing or hearing from your friends for six years sucked

She went to a KC site. Maybe she could find something there. There was a search engine. Oceana grinned, it couldn't heard to play around could it? Rather than type in a more logical search she typed in Mokky and hit enter

Her result was not what she expected "That's a new one." A boy who looked somewhat like Seto only with greenish blue hair popped up on her screen "How am I supposed to respond to **that**?" The boy looked at Oceana "You **do** know what you're searching for right?"

"Oh, wow." Oceana took a closer look at her screen "A boy popped up! I wonder…" She moved the pointer over to the boy's nose and clicked. The boy laughed "That-ha ha-tick-he he-tickles! Cut-phft-cut it-ha ha ha-out!" Oceana stopped clicking on the mouse.

The boy regained composure. "What are you looking for?" "Um… my friend told me not to talk to inanimate objects…" the boy rolled his eyes "Tell it to your mouse! What are you looking for?" Oceana tapped her screen "Wow, what a neat program." "I'M NOT A PROGRAM!!!" the boy looked mad "What… are…. you… looking… for?" "You sure you're not a program?"

The boy touched her text and it enlarged "Hm…" Oceana yelped as million of bits of data popped up on her screen, scrolling at light speed. The boy picked one and it enlarged too. Mokky-Seto Kaiba's nickname for Mokuba Kaiba.

The boy looked back at Oceana "Where'd you hear that?" Oceana looked at the boy for a little while "That was neat! You've gotta be a computer **genius**! What's you're name?" The boy blinked "Um… Noah Kaiba"

"I didn't know Seto had two brothers…" Noah shifted uncomfortably "Are you like… his step brother than?" Noah nodded.

"What do you want?" Oceana would kick herself later for forgetting "That's right! Mokuba! I want to talk to Mokuba!" Noah snickered "Not everyone can just talk to a Kaiba brother you know!" Oceana made a motion as if waving the shooing the idea away "Tell him it's Oceana." Noah rolled his eyes "That will make **such** a difference."

Noah disappeared from Oceana's screen. Half a minute went by before a he reappeared with a screen that had Mokuba on it. "Wow, Oceana, You've grown almost as much as Seto! I wouldn't have recognized you if Noah hadn't told me who it was!" Oceana grinned "At least you remember me!"

Noah sighed "I take it you two do know each other" Mokuba nodded "She's an old friend of mine and Seto's!" "Speaking of which," Oceana arranged herself into a more comfortable position "Seto's either a real good actor or has really poor memory"

Mokuba made a face "What does **that** mean?" "It means he didn't show any sign of remembering me!" Mokuba shook his head "You look different Oceana, that's all" "I **introduced** my self to him!" Now Mokuba looked surprised "He heard you say your name and still didn't recognize you?!" Oceana nodded sadly.

Noah grinned evilly "That's rather irresponsible of our brother don't you think Mokuba? Maybe I can 'refresh' his memories" Oceana grinned back

"No… wait a couple days. Unlike Seto I have a very, very good memory. I intend to use it" Oceana flicked of her laptop and scaled the tree she was sitting under. Just as she'd thought the eldest of the Kaiba brothers was walking by.

A little glad that no one else was around, Oceana prepared herself. Kaiba was waking under the tree, ready, aim, FIRE!

Kaiba let out a surprised yelp as Oceana leapt on him. "You should pay more attention to your surroundings!" Kaiba quickly got up, knocking her off of him. "Don't… ever… do that… again!" Kaiba had lost his breath from being startled like that.

Being jumped on would soon become a very minor event in his day how ever. Oceana's lips connected with his. The kiss lasted longer than Kaiba would have liked it to before Oceana separated from him "Seto," She took her pale blue ribbon out of her hair "you really hurt my feelings!" She tied the ribbon around his neck and ran of.

OOOOO

Kaiba walked into the front door of his mansion with a look most people never saw him make on his face. He looked confused.

"Hi, big brother!" Kaiba jumped and looked at the TV which had turned itself on "Noah!" Noah laughed "You're jumpy today! How was school? Did you meet any girls you like?" the thought of Oceana passed through Kaiba's mind. He dealt with the thought by throwing the TV remote at the screen his step brother's face had popped up on.

Inside his room Kaiba collapsed on his bed and buried his face in his pillow. It was a bright pink one. His favorite color was pink, but no one who'd ever found that out had lived.

"She… she…" he was sobbing into the pillow "she stole my… first… kiss!" Noah listened from Kaiba's computer screen, it was set up so he couldn't see the bed from his position. Sometimes he wished he had a real body. He wisely remained silent, but was a little baffled by the fact that his step brother actually cared about something like a first kiss.

"That… witch! She…" He stopped talking and just cried into his pillow. He'd been saving his first kiss! There'd actually been someone he'd been planning on kissing! She was… It occurred to him that he couldn't remember who she was. This only brought him down more

"Cheer up Seto!" Noah had honestly meant nothing more than to help his step brother. He hadn't been expecting to get the computer unplugged. He quickly jumped to Mokuba's. He hadn't ever been in an appliance that was turned off before and he didn't want to know what it was like.

Back in his room Kaiba sat on his bed. His pink pillow still held close to him. He'd had his first kiss stolen from him! He pulled the pale blue ribbon that Oceana had given him out of his pocket. He looked at it for half a minute before clenching his fist around it. "Oceana… You'll pay for this!"

**Isaya831: I'm enjoying this XD! I don't think that Kaiba's favorite color is pink but in this fanfic if i say it he likes pink he likes pink (mwa ha ha ha ha) I did it in another fanfic too. Oh yeah, Oceana made a Déjà vu scene out of the whole jump on Kaiba!**

**Yami Isaya: I spite of how unrealistic it is that Noah can communicate with people like that without the computer having a mic. or web cam, I mean how can he see or hear them? **

**Isaya831: KC has really advanced technologie. Besides I'm not changing it now. **

**Yami Isaya: (She finished this chapter four months ago and just waited to post it for some strange reason)**

**Isaya831: _Knocks out Yami Isaya_ Review please!**


	8. Umbrella

**Chapter 8**

The next day when Oceana came to school Kaiba didn't look at her at all. That was okay. Sooner or later what she'd done would make him remember. It didn't matter if she had to wait a little while.

Kaiba was thinking of what he should do to her. He'd asked Noah for help but his step brother had said he was on his own. Stupid step brother. He sighed, that girl had stolen his first kiss! Just thinking about that almost made him cry, but his pride wouldn't allow him to do so in front of everyone, especially Joey.

By the time school got out it had started raining. "Great…" Kaiba looked at the dreary weather from under the school awning. He'd been back for two days and now he was going to get sick!

"Here!" He looked down. Oceana was holding an umbrella up for him "You'll catch a cold if you go out like that in this weather!" He glared at the girl, she was about a head shorter than him so it wasn't too hard to look intimidating. She scowled "TAKE IT!" She shoved it into his hands and ran out into the rain.

Kaiba noticed Yugi's gang watching "W-wait a minute! This… this is pink!"

She turned around and grinned "Yeah! And right now, it matches with your face!" Joey snickered. Kaiba felt mortified. He couldn't believe he'd **blushed** when she'd given him that stupid umbrella.

Weighing the pros and cons he decided that he'd rather get sick than be seen in public with a pink umbrella. He left for his mansion hearing Yugi call out behind him "Kaiba! When someone gives you an umbrella it's normally so you can **use** it, not so you can throw it away!"

OOOOO

"Se-to!" Kaiba tried to ignore his brothers scolding as he dried of his hair.

"What?" "

You know you shouldn't be out in the rain like that! You're going to be sick tomorrow!" Kaiba scoffed. He remembered a time when he worried that Mokuba would get sick if he went out in the rain but thought it would be okay for him. Boy had he been wrong.

"I'm fine Mokuba."

The younger Kaiba brother shook his head "You wont be fine tomorrow. Did you get in a fight with Noah? He said you unplugged the computer on him and earlier today when he wouldn't help you"

Kaiba sat down on a cushioned seat, still slightly wet "He's been acting weird since yesterday. I don't have the slightest idea why, I should probably check for viruses…"

Mokuba grinned. Noah had once gotten a virus that made him do all kinds of crazy things to Kaiba's computer. Since then whenever Noah acted slightly different than normal Kaiba did I virus check on him.

Mokuba watched as Kaiba went to his room, then Noah flicked on to the TV. "So?"

Mokuba grinned at his step brother "He's gonna check you for viruses"

Noah moaned "Again!? He did a virus scan on me last week! I just got **one bug**! And it only happened once too! And who'd be stupid enough to try and get through his new firewall anyway? His new firewall, might I add, that makes it difficult for me to travel between computers!"

Mokuba just laughed. "Maybe some day he'll trust you with virus protection again!"

Noah scoffed. Then made a face that he always made when being checked for viruses. After a few minutes he shuddered "I **hate** that!"

Mokuba starred wondering what it would be like to have to get checked for viruses. "Look at the bright side, he's got a fast virus check. I've seen some that can take hours."

"Good point"

Noah blinked "Oceana's here. Can you get on computer? It would be easier to connect her to you that way." Mokuba nodded and ran of his room.

OOOOO

"HI!" Oceana grinned as Mokuba's image popped up on her computer screen. "Hey, Oceana, guess what, Seto went out in the rain again."

"So he **does** still get sick easily! Gee… and I gave him my umbrella… It was even his favorite color!"

"What's his favorite color?" Noah asked as he popped up on Mokuba's computer

"Pink." The other two answered in unison

"P-pink! Hold… hold on… I've… gotta… go… make fun… of… Kaiba!" the virtual boy managed to say between laughs.

For a second neither Oceana nor Mokuba said something. Then… "MOKUBA!!!" Mokuba flinched. "GET NOAH,** NOW**!!!"

"I probably should have remembered to ask Noah to not tell Kaiba how he found out…" Mokuba muttered before running of.

"well… I'll just wait here then!" Oceana called. No response "Right…"

**Isaya831: This chapter took forever to finish… It's not like it's hard… I just couldn't really motivate myself to write it…**

**Yami Isaya: …sure…**

**Isaya831: But I SHALL NOT abandon it! Go me !**

**Yami Isaya: O.O **_**coughs**_

**Isaya831: R&R please!**

**Yami Isaya: Oh, one thing first! This chapter would have been up sooner but our internet was down when we finished it.**

**Isaya831: -- who's 'we'? I did the chapter.**

**Yami Isaya: **_**Coughs and runs away**_


	9. Bad Luck

**Chapter 9 Bad luck**

Kaiba muttered to himself as he walked into school. One week of a bad cold had made him decide that the next time he was given a pink umbrella he wouldn't pretend like he couldn't stand pink. Gods, think of what that would do to his reputation. He couldn't help but wonder why he'd been cursed with a body that got sick so easily.

Making his way to his class through the crowded hall he failed to notice that a girl with bleach blue eyes and almost white/blond hair was following him. In fact, he didn't notice Oceana until she made it her business to pull his seat out from under him as he sat down.

"Now see? That **never** would have worked if the school used those desks that are attached to the chair!"

"Can't you leave me alone?" Kaiba growled at her

"What, after you've been gone for a week? I have to make up for lost time?"

She pulled the chair away again as Kaiba made a second attempt to sit in it. On his third try he was wise enough to keep a grip on his seat the whole time.

Oceana pouted "Now it doesn't work if you do it that way!"

Kaiba nodded "That would be the point in doing it that way"

Kaiba pulled something out of his pocket "Take this back" he showed what it was, a pale blue ribbon.

Oceana leaned forward "So can you tell me how I got it?"

Kaiba scowled "How would I know?"

Oceana screamed and hit Kaiba on the head "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" With that she stormed off.

Kaiba stood there watching Oceana as she went to her desk "What was that for? I was trying to give her the ribbon back"

OOOOO

Kaiba came home and turned on his compute, relieved to see that Noah wasn't on the screen he started looking through internet ads "I need a break, away from work, school, sickness, and that girl"

After a long day at school Kaiba sported a sore butt, a large bruise on his left arm, and he'd once again been kissed, all because of Oceana (though this time she'd tricked Joey in to kissing him, which was **much** worse) and all this had made Kaiba decide to take a nice **long** vacation.

Finally finding one in an American island called Hawaii (who would have guessed Hawaii was a state?)

"Noah?" no response "Perfect."

OOOOO

Kaiba was leaning against the railing to the deck. His vacation was a three day cruise, a week in Hawaii, then another three day cruise. So far he'd been gone for one day.

"HOLY-" Kaiba spun around fast, recognizing the voice. Standing there was a girl with pale blue eyes, blond hair that was almost white, and very pale skin.

"What are **you **doing here?!" they both cried.

"My band's taking advantage of a gig in Hawaii!"

"I was trying to take a break to get away from you!"

Oceana glared at Kaiba "What happened to you? You used to be so sweet. I just wanted you to remember me…" Tears filled her eyes. She ran off crying

**Isaya831: I DO know that Hawaii is a state, that part is written somewhat from Kaiba's point of view.**

**Yami Isaya: Guess who was too busy playing solitaire to update?**

**Isaya831: That's not fair! I'm working on 7 other stories that I don't post on this website!**

**Yami Isaya: **_**rolls eyes**_** Well if you're talking about actual work it's more like 4…**

**Isaya831: **_**hits Yami Isaya with a frying pan**_** R&R please. And constructive criticism is much appreciated!**


	10. This Chapter has no name

**Chapter 10 This chapter has no name**

--just let is loose right now-- Jessica, one of Oceana's friends and the band's guitarist, smiled as she listened to her blond friend sing while reading 'The Diary of Anne Frank' --can't keep it all inside-- Erika, the drummer and another one of Oceana's friends, started singing along --Gotta let ya know let ya know yeah yeah tell ya how tell ya how yeah yeah open up and say the truth. I gotta let ya know let ya know yeah yeah tell ya how tell ya how yeah yeah it's something I gotta do. I gotta let ya know how I feel--

Oceana stopped there, letting Erika continue on her own. "I'm going up to the deck, 'kay?"

Jessica looked up from her book in surprise "It's the middle of the night! It's gotta be **freezing **out there"

Oceana smirked "That's the beauty of it"

Jessica watched in amazement as Oceana left the room "That girl has a **very **odd idea of 'good weather'"

OOOOO

Kaiba sat on the deck, knowing that he'd probably catch a cold if he didn't get somewhere warm fast. That didn't seem to matter much though, he was rarely outside of Domino and when he was he was either on a plane or in another city on a business meeting. It was nice to have nothing to do and maybe for once whatever cruel joke of fate (which he didn't believe in) that made him sick so easy would lighten up a bit.

"At least Oceana's leaving me alone…" he bit his lip, he knew the real reason was because he'd made her cry but… "Forget it! With all the stuff she's done to me recently she deserves it!" he looked down "I think…"

OOOOO

_Three weeks later_

Kaiba and Oceana stepped off the helicopter "Okay," Kaiba said through gritted teeth "Before you do that optimist thing of yours, let me just say that was **the worst** vacation **ever**!"

"It wasn't that bad…" Oceana looked away "we **did **get to ride the 'Titanic 2' and now-"

"Oceana…"

"Okay, it sucked."

**I redid this chapter cuzz I found a mistake in it…**

**Anyway, I think I forgot to say this before so sorry it's so short**


	11. Abandon Ship

**Chapter 11**

_Back to on the ship_

Oceana sighed. She could see Kaiba up on the deck but she didn't feel like going over to him "What's the point? He's just gonna yell at me…" tears collected in the corner of her eyes "It's not like he's even remembering anything…"

Oceana closed her eyes "He's not even worth it…" she began to sing, forming the song as she went --Does he notice me? Do I even care? Can't be with him, if he's not there--

Unbenounced to her, her signing had caught a certain burnet's attention --So he wants me, and now I don't care. Something here just isn't fair--

Kaiba swallowed and opened his mouth to speak, now was as good a time as any to apologize "Oceana I-"

The boat jerked violently, causing Kaiba to lose his balance and crash into the fencing around the deck while Oceana toppled over the fencing

"EEK!!!"

"Ocea-" Kaiba started to cry out but was cut short as the boat jerked again and in the other direction and sent him to the other side of the deck. This time he flipped over the edge of the fencing as well and tumbled off the edge of the boat, just barely managing to grab the railing as he fell.

It wouldn't have made much of a difference because his hand slipped seconds after he managed the grab the rail

Unlike Oceana, Kaiba made no noise what-so-ever as he fell into the freezing water surrounding the boat.

It took a minute for Kaiba's mind to register what had happened, and another to remember that he wouldn't last the night if he stayed out in the freezing could water.

The ship sank slowly. Kaiba saw life boats going into the water. He tried to call out to one of them but found that his voice was gone. Eventually he settled for crawling up onto a wooden crate and falling asleep on it.

OOOOO

Kaiba yawned and stretched. The first thing he noticed as he woke up was that he was **not **under his pink sheets. Then he remembered the vacation he'd been on. Then he noticed he wasn't on the ship either. **Then** he remembered that the ship had crashed into something and sank. "The titanic2" he told himself

"Yeah, that's what I'd been calling it too" Kaiba's eyes snapped open and he shot up into a sitting position. Sitting on the crate with him was none other than Oceana. Pink ribbon in her hair and all

Kaiba stared at her in horror for a full 10 minutes before Oceana decided that the boys mind was simply going to slow and that she'd find something else to do until he was fully awake.

Once Oceana had hopped of the crate Kaiba took a look at his surroundings. He'd washed up on an island… there were a few trees but that was it. The island wasn't small (say the size of the little island you always see on spongebob) but it didn't even seem to take up a square mile. In the center was a lake of what appeared to be fresh water

Kaiba swallowed hard. He was stuck on a small island with Oceana for who knows how long. With any luck none of the trees had anything edible in them so he could starve himself to death before the girl drove him insane "Hey, look! Bananas!" Oceana cried out, pointing at one of the trees. Kaiba groaned and allowed himself to fall of the crate in a defeated manner.

While most people would have thought it lucky that the island they were washed up on had food and fresh water Kaiba thought it was just his luck. His horribly rotten luck.

That day Kaiba learned (with Oceana's rather unwanted help) that you can slip when you step on a banana peel. The lesson would be repeated for him many times.

**Kaiba: OMG something exciting actually happened**

**Isya831: I'm having as much trouble believing it as you are**

**Kaiba: wow… something actually, really, truly happened…**

**Isaya831: I made Oceana say 'Eek'. 'Eek' sounds so lame…**

**Kaiba: Tell me about it. Seriously, couldn't you think of anything better for her to say?**

**Isaya831: No. Please, Mr. Can-do-no-wrong, go ahead and tell me what she should have said**

**Kaiba: um… how about… nope. I've got nothing.**

**Isaya831: Then don't complain **_**Throws a coffee mug at Kaiba**_** shees! Why don't ****you**** try writing this story?!**

**Kaiba:**_** opens his mouth to apologize (for once)**_

**Isaya831: That's all the time we have today. R&R! (P.S. sorry for taking so long to write this chapter)**


	12. News Flash

**Chapter 12: News flash**

Yugi sat at the table eating breakfast and watching the news. He didn't know why he was watching the news because it was in English, a language he didn't speak.

"_In other news, a cruise ship from Japan to Hawaii hit an iceberg last night and sank into the ocean. People are calling it 'The Titanic II'" the woman said. The man next to her shuffled his papers and said "Yes, exactly 1365 people were on that ship. 749 made it into life boats. Here's a list of all the passengers who are still missing_"

Yugi took another bite of his cereal and thought about how exciting the news would be if he understood it.

OOOOO

"Hey, Yugi!" Tea called, running up to the much shorter boy

"Oh, hi Tea"

"Did you hear the news?"

Yugi nodded "Yeah, unfortunately, Grandpa's going on an expedition in the US (Indians or something) so he's programmed out TV to only pick up English channels so he can learn the language quicker. I heard the news but I didn't quite understand it…"

"Well get this" Tea said, starting to get herself worked up "There was a boat accident and-"

"HEY YUGE! GREAT NEWS THAT CURISE SHIP THAT SUNK THE OTHER DAY HAD KAIBA ON IT!" Joey shouted running up

"JOEY I WAS ABOUT TO TELL HIM THAT!" Tea yelled

"Sorry, couldn't hear ya, TALK LOUDER!!!"

Yugi rolled his eyes as Tea and Joey started screaming at each other. Pharaoh, do you think Kaiba's okay? 

I doubt he'd let a little ship wreck get to him 

"Oh yeah" Joey covered Tea's mouth and looked back at Yugi "You remember that new girl we made friends with, Oceana, the one who liked to annoy Kaiba? She was one of the people on the boat who went missing too"

Ah… she's to stubborn to let a shipwreck get to her either. And definitely enough to get to Kaiba 

Yeah, but what are the odds that both of them lived? Yugi said glumly over the mind link Let alone got stuck together? 

OOOOO

_Day 3_

--Keep comin' round, breakin down, can't keep goin' on. It's too much now, I don't know how I've lasted this long--

Kaiba looked over at Oceana who was singing a song that was supposed to be about being stuck in a bad relation ship

--I just can't see, how this could be, any use to me--

Kaiba sighed

--what did I do, to get matched up, with someone like you--

"It's really amazing how much that matches my thoughts…" Kaiba said quietly to himself.

"I CAN HEAR YOU, YOU KNOW!" Oceana called from where she was, and Kaiba felt something hard connect with his head

Kaiba rubbed his head, which he knew would have a bump later, and looked around for Oceana's projectile of choice "A cocoanut? I didn't know there were cocoanuts on the island"

Oceana shrugged "I found them yesterday, but they don't taste good. I don't know how Hawaiians live off of them…"

Kaiba threw the cocoanut back at Oceana, it missed hit a tree and rolled back over to Kaiba "THEY DON'T YOU MORON!" Oceana looked devastated

"They don't? Man… my parents are such liars!"

Kaiba rolled his eyes "You're at least fifteen and your parents **still** tell you stuff like that?"

"Nah" Oceana shrugged "They told me years ago. Haven't seen them in years come to think of it"

Kaiba looked up "Why not"

"They died" Oceana replied simply, showing no signs of remorse "Didn't I tell you that before?"

"No, no you didn't"

Oceana scowled she stormed over to Kaiba and kicked him hard "What on earth-" she kicked him again "is wrong with you?" She punched him in the stomach "Why don't you-" She picked up the cocoanut and hit Kaiba on the head with it "remember me?!"

Kaiba fell over, unconscious "Kya! He won't remember anything after that!"

**Isaya831: Yeah, uh, don't ask about the second scene there. Joey and Tea are just acting stupid**

**Kaiba: Like the morons they are…**

**Joey: **_**beats Kaiba up**_

**Isaya831: You've been really mean to Setuku lately…**

**Joey: Setuku?**

**Isaya831: It's my nickname for Kaiba, cute huh?**

**Joey: …**

**Isaya831: Any reason you're being all uptight with him?**

**Joey: Yeah, The story I'm in was cut and he still gets to star this one**

**Isaya831: it's postponed. My goal is to get back to it by the end of the month. Anyway, it's not Setuku's fault he's much cuter, funnier, and smarter than you so leave him alone**

**Joey: O.O**

**Kaiba: O.O**

**Yugi: O.O**

**Tea: O.O**

**Tristan: O.O**

**Duke: O.O**

**Isaya831: GETOUTAHERE!!! **_**Shoots duke with a bazooka then turns to others and smiles sweetly**_** The 3vil is gone!**

**Kaiba: OH GOD SHE'S BEEN READING MEGATOKYO!!! **_**Runs awayas fast as possible (smart boy)**_

**Joey: What's MegaTokyo**

**Isaya831: **_**points bazooka at Joey**_** that 5ound5 lik3 5om3thing the 3vil would 5ay. T3ll m3, do you 3njoy 5ucking brain5, ZOMBI3**

**Bakura: **_**roles eyes**_** she has to act like Largo…**

**Isaya831: They oughta allow MegaTokyo fanfics. The possibilities with those are endless!**

**Tristan: **_**whispering to Joey**_** Dude, help me knock her out so we can get her to a mental ward**

**Isaya831: Review, I have bazooka!**

_**Note: First of all, I do not speak much l33t, just enough to know how to do E's and S's. Also, if you live in Hawaii, please don't complain about the cocoanut scene, I don't know if it's offensive but it wasn't intended to be. And lastly, the bazooka only works on non-real characters and even if it didn't I wouldn't shoot you for not reviewing (please review anyway)**_


	13. A little chat with Mokuba

**Chapter 13**

Everything was blurry when Kaiba woke up. He managed to get himself into a sitting position. It was dark out, there was a fire going.

Kaiba rubbed his temples has he tried to remember what had happened, yelling, a cocoanut, Oceana hitting him… it was all foggy so he assumed she'd given him a head injury.

Taking as good a look around as he could Kaiba spotted Oceana by the fire she'd obviously set "What happened"

Oceana growled "Finally awake huh?"

"I said what happened"

"Leave me alone"

Kaiba would have rolled his eyes right then if his brain was working fast enough. "How long was I out of it?"

"… 'bout two days (didn't know I could hit anyone hard)"

Kaiba blinked "two days?"

"Yup, welcome to day five of being stranded" Oceana chuckled "'cept it's night now, so you were unconscious for two days and about six hours"

Kaiba groaned and flopped over, hitting his head one a rock as he did so which made him yelp

Oceana smirked as she watched this happen. Then stood up "I'm going for a walk," she tossed a twig into the fire "Make sure neither you nor the flame dies while I'm gone" she stretched and walked off

OOOOO

Yugi glanced over at Kaiba's empty seat Yugi, there's nothing we can do, if Kaiba's safe he's safe, if he's gone he's gone. We don't even know where he disappeared 

What about Oceana? 

Oceana… she probably found some random object to float on. I'm actually confident that she's doing just fine 

What about Mokuba? I saw him talking to Oceana once and they seemed like good friends, and he's definitely worried about Kaiba 

Pharaoh was silent for a moment We should see him after school 

OOOOO

"Are you sure?" Noah nodded "Really?" Noah nodded again "No doubt at all that-"

"Mokuba, for the love of peace, I'm sure! Stop asking me all ready!" Mokuba bit his lip

"But Seto is…" his eyes watered "Noah please tell me you're not just humoring me!"

Noah rolled his eyes "There's company at the front door" The door bell rang.

Mokuba jumped off his seat at the kitchen counter to go to the door after looking at Noah and saying "Stop looking at security camera's, it's creepy when you do that"

Mokuba opened the front door to reveal Yugi, Joey, and Tristan "Hi Mokuba, who were you talking to?"

Mokuba motioned to the TV "Noah"

Yugi smiled "Good to see you again, I was worried you died in the explosion. How'd you make it?"

Noah shrugged "I e-mailed myself to Kaiba's computer actually, I managed to get control over KC's computers, and everything else in this house that uses electricity, which drives Seto nuts"

"It's like 'PAT' from the movie with the robot house the family moves into… what was that movie called?"

Joey, who was the only other one who'd seen that movie laughed, as Noah silently searched for info on that movie, which he'd never heard of before. Yugi smiled, glad that everyone was getting along. Tristan stared out the TV in horror, the traumas of being turned into a robot monkey by a virtual boy 8 years younger than him and several thousand times smarter obviously still strong.

"So what are you three doing here?" Mokuba asked, climbing back up into his chair

"We… we heard about what happened to Kaiba, we wanted to make sure you're okay"

Mokuba smiled "Thanks Yugi, but I'm fine"

Noah snorted "Yeah, you only ask me if they've found 'big brother' and Ocean yet every other minute"

Yugi looked over at Noah, then back to Mokuba "So you're worried about Oceana too? I thought that maybe… never mind. How do you know her? The only way you could have heard of her that I can think of is from Kaiba complaining about her because-"

"She talks to him non stop, stole his first kiss, talked Noah into cutting the power in Seto's room for a whole day, and pulls his seat out from under him at school all the time?"

Yugi nodded "He told you all that?"

"Nope, not a word. Noah overheard bits of it but most of that I got from Oceana"

Yugi mouthed out an 'oh' then sat himself down next to Mokuba "Hey Mokuba, how do you know Oceana? I mean, why was she telling you that kind of stuff?"

Mokuba smiled "I asked her to tell me. She came to me asking for help bugging Kaiba, I told her I'd help, but the next day I decided I wanted an update on what she did"

"Um… so… that's how you met?"

Pharaoh I can't understand why Mokuba would help torture his brother… 

Neither can I, Yugi 

"Oh, no. I met Oceana a long time ago" Mokuba picked up a near by apple and took a bite out of it

"She was in the orphanage with me and Seto"

Yugi blinked "Really?"

Mokuba nodded "Actually, she and Seto were really good friends, but me and Seto were adopted while Oceana stayed behind, I guess Seto forgot about her at some point because he didn't recognize her the next time he saw her…"

"I knew that jerk was no good" Joey said, coming over and helping himself to an apple "Fogeshin' someon ike dat" he added through a mouth full of food

Mokuba rolled his eyes "Oceana tried to contact me and met Noah that way (of course, he needs no motive to make my big brother's life hell)"

Noah beamed, proud of Mokuba's statement. Tristan continued to stare at the virtual boy in horror

"Noah can't find any evidence that either of them survived…" Mokuba took another bite of his apple "While knowing would be nice, I'm sure they're okay"

**Isaya831: I actually watched that movie 5 or 6 years ago. I asked everyone in my family but they either didn't see it, or remembered it but had also forgotten the name**

**Akefia: Oh poor you, your life is so hard**

**Isaya831: I know, I spent forever searching for it and nothing came up…**

**Akefia: **_**rolls eyes**_** has anyone ever told you you're spoiled**

**Isaya831: I don't normally put much thought into it when they do**

**Akefia: **_**sighs**_** You're hopeless…**

**Pharaoh: Hey, you finally got Mokuba back in**

**Isaya831: **_**kicks Atem out**_** I'm a fangirl for villains only, get out!**

**Yami (I call YamiB Yami and YamiY Pharaoh, deal with it): HAH!**

**Bakura: … you shouldn't do that…**

**Yami: **_**rolls his eyes**_** wuss. Hey Isaya, since when did you start updating more than once a month?**

**Isaya831: Since I said I'd have this done by the end of May! It's kinda lame, though. I wrote somewhere in LS that I can get a chapter done a day (and I can) but I can't really motivate myself to do that… and I need to update POI to…**

**Yami: POI?**

**Bakura: Princess of Isaya, you know, her story on fictionpress**

**Isaya831: **_**looks left and right**_** that's odd… Mari normally pops up when that's mentioned (and sometimes when it isn't)**

**Yami: Mari?**

**Akefia: Yeah, the main character of POI with the really long, funny name. Isaya, what possessed you to name someone 'Alltermarien'?**

**Isaya831: Oh, shut up! ****I**** like it!**


	14. S'about time

**Chapter 14: About time**

Oceana avoided Kaiba for the next two weeks. No matter how hard he tried to talk to her (and the fact that he was trying to talk to her disturbed him quite a bit) she'd always run off.

The only time the two of them could be found in the same place on the tiny island was when they were asleep. Oceana would come out of where ever she'd chosen to hide and lie down next to Kaiba, then get up in the morning before he woke up and run off again.

Finally, Oceana came up to talk to him "Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, Seto!"

"Oh, since when were you talking to me? Aren't you mad for whatever reason?"

Oceana shrugged "I got over it"

She sat down behind Kaiba so that her back was rubbing up against his, then looked back at him "Isn't it funny? It's a little ironic, huh?"

"Maybe it would be if I knew what you were talking about"

Oceana picked up a rock and skipped it across the water (since they were sitting at the edge of the water) "Us. When we were younger I was the girl who hid and never said anything, and you were the nice boy who was always really friendly. But now I'm the girl who never shuts up or leaves you alone and you're the cold-hearted anti-social guy"

Kaiba blinked "Um… Oceana?"

"Yeah?"

"That ribbon you tied around my neck, I was the one who gave it to you, wasn't I?"

Oceana grinned "You finally remembered huh? S'about time"

"Yeah…" Kaiba felt himself blush "I finally remembered"

**Isaya831: While it is not like me to make this short of a chapter I'm going to stop here**

**Kaiba: …**

**Oceana: YAY Kaiba ****FINALLY**** remembered me!!!**

**Kaiba: Whatever**

**Isaya831: Oh yeah. I remembered something too. I've had someone tell me that Oceana seems like Mary-Sue and I've had someone tell me twice that she seems like Mary-Sue. So could someone be as kind as to tell me who the heck Mary-Sue is?**


	15. You're kidding

**Chapter 15: You're kidding**

Noah rummaged through Kaiba's computer files. There wasn't really anything he was trying to accomplish other than entertain himself. With Kaiba missing there wasn't much progress in the company so he didn't have any work to do, and Mokuba was at school.

He stopped at a particular file. "This is it. I'm actually desperate enough to try something horribly stupid"

OOOOO

Kaiba growled "If I'm on this island any longer I'm going to scream"

Oceana looked up at the sky "I don't see a helicopter or anything, and even if there was one it'd take a minute to get down here, so prepare to scream"

Kaiba ignored that "Hey, Oceana. You're out of the orphanage now, right? Were you adopted?"

Oceana shook her head "I ran away shortly before the place closed down (never let anyone adopt me). I made a couple friends and they let me stay at there place for a while. Then some dude over heard me singing on the way to school and offered to give me a job as a singer"

Kaiba made a small noise to let her know he'd heard that

"Oh yeah. Joey said all kinds of bad things about you, and so did Tea, and Tristan, and Joey's little sister that I can't remember the name of, and that one jerk who dangles dice from his ears and has a ponytail, and-"

"I'm not surprised" Kaiba muttered. He didn't really care about what they thought

"But Yugi always defended you" Oceana continued "You two are friends, right?"

Kaiba laughed

"You aren't friends? That's funny, if I'd had any cousins I knew I'm sure I'd be good friends with them"

Kaiba's laugh turned into a choke "What?!"

Oceana blinked "You didn't know? I… I kinda hacked into a government file and looked it up. You're dad and his dad were brothers" She smirked "You do remember what your last name was before you were adopted, don't you?"

Kaiba thought about it for a second, then paled "Motou" he admitted. How did that never occur to him before?

Oceana was about to say something but was interrupted by a song along the lines of --_Barney is a dinosaur from my imagination_--

"Ah… Setuku, why do you have a 'Barney' ring tone on your cell-Hey! Your cell phones working!"

Kaiba dind't know if he should be embarrassed or excited. He picked up the phone and answered it "_Hi 'big brother' like the new ring tone I gave you?_"

"Noah when I get the chance I'm deleting you"

"I don't know who you're talking to," Oceana said from the sidelines "but that doesn't sound very nice

"_What's the matter, did I embarrass you in front of your girlfriend? You finally remembered her huh?_"

Kaiba blinked and looked over at Oceana, who had figured out that Noah was on the other end of the line "Heh. I kinda recruited your brothers in annoying you"

Kaiba gave Oceana a very rude gesture with his middle finger then said to Noah "You can track down my cell phone, right? Send someone to get us!"

"_I don't know… you weren't very nice to me. Maybe if you say please…_"

"Noah…"

"_Beg me_"

**The following has been removed to spare Kaiba's pride**

OOOOO

Kaiba and Oceana stepped off the helicopter "Okay," Kaiba said through gritted teeth "Before you do that optimist thing of yours, let me just say that was **the worst** vacation **ever**!"

"It wasn't that bad…" Oceana looked away "we **did **get to ride the 'Titanic 2' and now-"

"Oceana…"

"Okay, it sucked." She admitted "But you remember me again"

Kaiba snorted

"SETO!" Mokuba cried, running up and hugging his brother, who smelled very strongly of the ocean

"Welcome back" Noah said smugly. During the time Kaiba'd been gone he'd created a holographic version of himself. One step closer to escaping virtual reality.

Kaiba glared at him "If I didn't know that you're an illusion I'd strangle you" he said dryly

Noah faked hurt "Aw, is that any way to treat the little brother who got you rescued?"

During this time Oceana had gone over to Yugi and Joey, who'd come to see the two return, and whispered something into the much shorter ones ear

Yugi's jaw dropped. When Oceana walked back over to Kaiba Joey leaned over and whispered "Yuge, what did she say?" but Yugi was still to shocked to form words.

**Isaya831: I may do an epilogue, but otherwise that's the end of the story**

**Kaiba: Tell me, how long have you been saving that?**

**Isaya831: What the cousins thing? About two years. **

**Yugi: that's a long time…**

**Isaya831: Yeah, so? I couldn't find a good place to put it in earlier. Anyway, that's what Oceana tried to point out in the chapter Setuku's adopted in. HEY JACK, REMEMBER WHEN YOU TRIED TO HACK INTO MY COMPUTER FILES? WELL THERE'S THE PASSWORD FOR YOU!**

**Bakura: **_**rolls eyes**_** I'll go get the baseball bat, but Kaiba has to be the one who knocks her out**

**Isaya831: I got Avril Lavigne's new CD! YAAAAAAAAAAAY!**

**Bakura: **_**hands bat to Kaiba**_

**Kaiba: **_**knocks Isaya831 out with bat**_

**Akefia: Aw… I wanted to knock her out. I was hoping it would make her stop writing her 'Angle Wings' fanfic**

**Atem: **_**smirks**_** you aren't getting off that easily!**

**Noah: Oh, I think Isaya was going to say something about editing the old chapters…**

**Everyone else: **_**cricket chirps**_

**Noah:…**

**Isaya831: **_**wakes up**_** Hn… Oh, I went through the old chapters and fixed spelling errors and such…**

**Akefia: That's just to dang freaky **_**knocks Isaya out with baseball bat**_


	16. Ending

**I want to get one more chapter in before I stop righting this…**

**Well, here you go**

_A couple years later_

"How did you get a virus with the fire wall up?"

Noah shrugged, his holographic image flickering a little as he did so "I snuck out of the KC system for a few days. It's smaller than the old computer I was in, I got bored"

Kaiba rolled his eyes "Then next time ask me to program something new for you, I've had to cut school for three weeks trying to get rid of this thing"

"So I'm doing you a favor them?" a 'darn it' was silently added to that

"I **like **school"

"Oh," Noah smirked, causing his hologram to flicker again "No wonder you're such a nerd"

Kaiba glared at Noah then went back to work on his computer "The weird thing about this virus" he said, ignoring his digital step brother "is that I can't seem to find it but it's still messing with my computer system"

Noah coughed, which **didn't** cause him to flicker again but **did** get him an odd look from Kaiba "Yeah, funny thing about that is I… kinda made the virus up" Kaiba was about to explode "Isn't it great? I put you on a wild goose chase for three weeks!" Kaiba began typing the code into his computer that turned of Noah's hologram "Oh, but I need a new light bulb for the hologram projec-"

The room went silent as Noah vanished

"-tor. Well that was rude." Noah finished as he popped up on the screen of Kaiba's computer "Anyway, as I was saying, you really have a great taste in girls. Oceana comes up with some of the best pranks!"

"That was Oceana's idea?" Kaiba asked as he searched for the plug to the computer

"Yeah. Does this mean you're braking up with her again? If you do it will only be your fifth time this week (and it's only Tuesday). I've never seen an off and on relationship like yours before"

Kaiba found the plug. Pulling it got Noah to jump onto his laptop which was also on and caused him to loose what little work he'd done that day "That worked well" the green haired boy said. Kaiba shut the laptop.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Seto!" Kaiba looked over at Oceana, who was carrying a cell phone on her which Noah had obviously jumped to since he was sticking his tongue out at him from the hand held device.

"How'd Noah get access to your cell phone?"

Oceana scowled "Well so much for a 'hello'" she looked at her phone "I thought you were kidding when you said he was going to be mad"

Noah shrugged

Kaiba sighed "Don't you have some stupid college class to get too?"

Oceana smiled "The teacher celebrate on days when I cut class. And no, I have a CD signing to get to but the other band members can work until I get there. I wanted to give you an update on the project"

"What project?" Oceana flipped the laptop up and Noah jumped over to it "How come I wasn't told about it?"

"It's ready for when you give the signal. I even brought it to that one room in the mansion where you keep all your high-tech, valuable junk"

Kaiba was about to tell Oceana there was no such a thing as valuable junk, but decided not to waste his time on it. "Great, did you bring the codes over too?"

"WHAT PROJECT" Noah screamed as Oceana fished them out of her pocket and handed them to Kaiba

"You need to take better care of these" he muttered as he started copying them onto his laptop."

"What are they for?"

Kaiba hit the enter button after typing in all the codes and Noah vanished

…

"Aren't you gonna turn it on?"

"Turn what on?" Kaiba asked innocently

"The robot. I spent all my free time the last two years helping you build a robot body for Noah behind his back, are you gonna turn it on or not?"

Kaiba shrugged "The way I see it as soon as I do I have to put up with him again. Give me a moment of peace"

"Turn him off when you want peace"

"We didn't build an off switch" Kaiba reminded her "You thought it would be more 'realistic' that way"

"Oh yeah…" Oceana smiled "It would also be more realistic to turn him on" she ran off to the room she'd left the robot in so she could turn Noah on

"well… it was nice while it lasted" Kaiba said to himself "It would also be nice if I went to school now"

-o-o-

_The next week_

Yugi sat in the front of the store bored. "Stupid grandpa" he muttered "I have exams soon, I don't have time to do you're job"

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII YUGI!" Oceana screamed into the midgets ear. "Guess how I got into the shop without you noticing?"

Yugi sighed "How?"

Oceana shrugged "I have no clue. I thought you might know"

"You're an idiot"

Yugi blinked. Had he just heard Noah? Noah couldn't leave Kaiba's house.

Looking over at Oceana Yugi gasped. Noah was standing next to her

"YOUR ALIVE! I mean… You're… not a program anymore" he flinched as he finished saying that. Noah **hated** being called a program

"still a program" Noah muttered to hiself

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww I was hoping for a reaction more like the one Tristan had!" Oceana whined

Yugi smiled a little. Even his almost completely innocent mind found the thought of Tristan seeing Noah **in real life** amusing. "When did this happen"

Noah was about to say it but Oceana beat him to it "Last Tuesday. We were gonna let him go around then but Kaiba was all 'no we have to make sure the body works before he can leave the house' and I was all 'I thought that the whole point of running all those test on it **before** we put him in it was so we wouldn't have to run tests on it later' but he was like 'we need to make sure Noah can make the robot suit thingy work so we don't have to use a remote control to make him walk!'"

"He didn't say 'suit thingy' he said 'robot'" Noah corrected

"Robots have to be all square and metaly" Oceana shot back.

Yugi looked at Noah questionly (that isn't a real word. I don't know how to spell it right so whatever) Noah shrugged "Seeing Tristan's reaction got her hyper"

"Oh" Yugi said, a little disappointed as Oceana continued to describe traits f what she thought was a 'real robot' "I thought she might have been hyper because Kaiba finally purposed to her"

Noah snorted. Something he didn't know he could do in an artificial body. Oceana really had made Kaiba go all the way with this "Are you kidding?! Kaiba's to prideful for that! I think he might be waiting for Oceana to start pestering him about how everyone else she knows is getting engaged"

"Really?"

"No. I mean, she doesn't know anyone getting engaged, but she probably will say that to get Kaiba to move past his ego and get her a ring"

Yugi laughed.

Oceana listened to this as she continued to talk about robots. That thought hadn't occurred to her before. Maybe pressuring Kaiba to swallow his pride wasn't a bad idea…


End file.
